Invisible
by GothicReader
Summary: With the Golden Trio breaking apart, how will Hermione survive and what does Draco have to do with helping her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to write this story because I'm feeling slightly dejected today. Hope you like it! Sorry if Hermione seems OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione awoke with the warm morning rays of the sun shining through her curtains onto her face. She sat up and slid to the edge of her Gryffindor gold sheets and thought back to all that had happened after the war.

After Harry had won, it had been revealed that the Malfoys and professor Snape were actually on the side of the light. Everyone had returned to Hogwarts and she had been made a Head alongside Draco Malfoy. She smiled as she remembered their first conversation after the war.

***FLASHBACK START* **

After Professor Dumbledore had said his annual welcoming speech, he had called both Hermione and Draco to his office. From there he had led them a portrait of a phoenix rising from silver flames.

"You will be able to choose your own password, so I suggest you choose wisely. Now I have to be going, there is an urgent matter to deal with, I trust that both of you can find your rooms," the Professor had said before leaving with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione looked at her feet, as the silence between the pair grew awkward. Draco had not said a word when they had been walking and he was still silent as the pair looked at everything else except the person standing next to them.

When the silence finally grew to be too unbearable, Hermione pulled together the famous Gryffindor courage and spoke. "Well Malfoy, what do you want to set the password as?" she asked in a somewhat indifferent voice, which did not reflect the tempest inside.

"Whatever you want Granger," Draco said softly in his silky voice.

Hermione considered the possibilities for a few moments before saying, "how about 'Tandem Redemptio'?"

Draco tilted his head as he thought the words through, he pondered for a few minutes before nodding his head in agreement.

Hermione drew a deep breath and looked at the phoenix, "The password we have chosen is 'Tandem Redemptio'."

The phoenix gave a shrill cry before stretching out its wings and flying upwards in a blaze of red and silver. The door to the head dormitories opened quietly and the paired entered.

Hermione entered first and gasped at the splendour of the common room, with Draco on her tail. The room was a mixture of tarnished gold and shining silver. There was a golden couch in front of the fireplace with a mahogany desk besides it. In the centre of the room stood a huge red couch with silver trimmings. On one side of the room stood a large bookcase, which covered the entire wall and on the opposite wall was two staircases, which lead up to two doors.

Hermione took the door to the left and Draco took the right. They both opened their doors in wonder and soon marvelled at the sight in front of them. Draco's room consisted of a large green bed, a bookcase, a chair with a side table and a large window with a view of the lake. Hermione's room was similar except it was red and gold.

Hermione had stood by the entrance of her room in shock and was startled out of her stupor by a soft cough. She looked behind her and saw Draco standing by her doorway looking nervous.

"Listen Granger, I have something to say, and I don't care if you believe me or not. I just have to say this," Draco said before looking straight into Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry, and I know that I've been a git to you for the past six years and nothing will ever make up for the hurt that I've caused you, but I'm sorry. For everything. I was just a small boy trying to act big to impress someone who didn't care, and I'm sorry that I used you to do that," Draco said. And when he had finished, he looked at Hermione breathlessly.

Auburn eyes looked into silver eyes and saw the remorse they held.

Hermione smiled softly, "You're right Malfoy…Draco you were a jerk, but I'll try to forgive you. Friends?" she said as she held out her hand.

Draco looked at her for a few minutes before reaching forward and clasping her smaller hand in his.

"Friends."

***FLASHBACK END* **

She shook her head of the memories and walked towards her bathroom door. She had a quick shower and walked over to the common room. As she entered she saw that Draco had already gotten ready and was sitting on the couch in the middle of the room with a book in his hand.

"Good morning," she said, as she walked past him to the portrait.

"Morning," Draco said quietly.

Hermione grinned as she walked through the portrait. Draco didn't converse a lot but she found that she could talk to him about anything. And that even their petty squabbles seemed to brighten up her day.

She walked over to the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron who appeared captivated by a story that Ginny was telling them.

"Morning," she said quietly.

The two boys barely nodded their heads in acknowledgement and went back to listening to Ginny.

Hermione was used to this reaction. After the war it seemed that Ginny had attracted the attention of most of their peers. She shrugged before picking up a toast and eating it. As she finished she saw that the trio had gotten up to go to class. She quickly dropped the slice of toast that she had been eating and walked up to them. This scene was familiar to Hermione, the group would forget about her and she would be left trying to join in on their conversations.

Ginny had split up from the group to go to her class, leaving the trio to go to transfiguration. The boys quickly immersed themselves in talks about Quidditch, once again leaving Hermione alone. Hermione cast a nostalgic look at them before walking off to the class by herself.

The lesson did not intrigued Hermione like it usually did because she had already read up on it. So Hermione took to jotting down notes as the teacher spoke. Soon the lesson ended and as Hermione packed her bags she noticed Harry and Ron already walking out of the class without a single look back. Hermione quickly packed her stationery and raced out the door to catch up to them.

"Hey guys, wait up," she shouted. But to her dismay neither boy paid her any notice. And it was at that exact moment that something seemed to snap inside Hermione.

She fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes and ran to the Heads Dormitories. When she reached she quickly muttered the password and entered, flinging her back down next to the doors and throwing herself onto the couch.

"I hate this! I hate being invisible!" she proclaimed through a tear soaked voice.

Her tears continued for a few more minutes before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up she was met with concerned silver eyes, in front of her kneeled Draco Malfoy.

"Granger," Draco said softly as he brushed a stray curl off her face, "I see you," he whispered as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on hers lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so I received a lot of reviews asking for a continuance so chapter two is on its way. Also the password means 'redemption at last'**

**Ps: sorry for any errors.**

**Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read this chapter, ****GO BACK! CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN CHANGED A LITTLE AND LENGTHENED. IF YOU HAVE READ THE NEW CHAPTER ONE THAN PROCEED WITH THIS CHAPTER!**** Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco's POV**

He had been wrong. Everything that he had been taught had been wrong. This revelation had come crashing down on Draco when the war had started. It was what had caused him to switch sides. It was also what had made him realise that he now had feelings for a certain bushy haired bookworm. After the war, he had gone back home to his mother and father who had been pardoned due to their change of alliances. The days had passed and soon his seventh year had started.

He smiled as he remembered the day he and the Gryffindor Princess had become friends.

***FLASHBACK START***

Draco walked quietly behind the headmaster who was leading them to their new dormitory. He had replied softly when Hermione had questioned him about the password, his mind still occupied on what he was about to say. He heard Hermione say the password and was about to talk to her when he saw that she had already entered. Following her, he closed the door quietly and stepped through the doorway.

Hermione had stopped walking and appeared to be in awe of the room, her back facing him. Draco noticed how the fire caused her hair to look like golden ringlets and how it illuminated her figure. He quickly shook his head clear of those thoughts and walked up to the right staircase and opened the bedroom door.

Draco quickly gave his room an onceover before walking back down the staircase and up the left staircase leading to Hermione's room. He saw her standing once more by the door of another room in awe. Draco coughed to make himself known and almost smiled as he saw Hermione jump a little in shock.

This was it; this was what he had been preparing to say for months.

Draco drew in a deep breath and said, "Listen Granger, I have something to say, and I don't care if you believe me or not. I just have to say this," Draco said before looking straight into Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry, and I know that I've been a git to you for the past six years and nothing will ever make up for the hurt that I've caused you, but I'm sorry. For everything. I was just a small boy trying to act big to impress someone who didn't care, and I'm sorry that I used you to do that," Draco said.

His eye's quickly averted downwards before zooming up to meet Hermione's eyes again, and there he stood awaiting her answer.

It appeared that his speech had struck her speechless and Draco internally congratulated himself for finding a way to actually quieten the ever-talking Hermione Granger.

Draco was drawn back into reality when he heard Hermione's soft voice say, "You're right Malfoy…Draco you were a jerk, but I'll try to forgive you. Friends?" with her hand held out in front of her.

Draco looked at her in shock, mostly due to her quick forgiveness of his past deeds. He quickly leaned forward, grasped her hand in his, and said, "Friends," with all the remorsefulness he could muster.

The rest of the day had gone quite fast and Draco had spent most of it in the Slytherin common room, catching up with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. As the sun set and the stars resurfaced, he silently made his way back to his common room.

To his surprise the fire was roaring and on the couch laid a sleeping Hermione Granger with a book in her hands. Draco had stared at her innocent face with an almost wistful expression before accioing a blanket and covering her sleeping form. Before he could go up to his room Draco leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Hermione forehead.

***FLASHBACK END***

Draco shook his head clear of the memories and walked over to the bathroom door. After a quick shower, he got dressed and grabbed his transfiguration and walked over to the common room couch.

There he sat until Hermione entered, quickly greeted him and left to go to the Great Hall. Draco continued reading until he couldn't keep his mind from wondering back to Hermione and then he leapt up and walked briskly out of the common room and to the Great Hall.

When Draco entered the Great Hall, he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat between his two best friends, Theo and Blaise. Draco picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice and started drinking from it when he heard Potter and the two Weasleys exit the Hall, Hermione quick on their tail.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the sight, his hand gripping hard at the goblet in his hand until Blaise had to wrench it free from his strong grip. Draco had noticed a change in the Golden Trio; they had now adopted Ginny Weasley and were starting to leave Hermione out. But Hermione still stayed with them, displaying that sickening loyalty that Gryffindors were famous for.

What incensed Draco even more was the fact that the only time the trio spoke to Hermione was when they needed help with their schoolwork. But Draco bit his tongue; it wasn't his place to point this out, atleast not yet.

He picked up his back and walked off to his first subject. Charms was a class that he shared with Hermione. Draco watched thoughtfully as he saw Potter and Weasley walk into class with Hermione lagging behind them. He entered the room and went to sit right in the back with the rest of the Slytherins.

The class had been boring to Draco, as they were learning disillusion charms, a spell he had learned from a young age. After the lesson had ended, Draco got up to leave when he saw Hermione walking quickly after the two boys who weren't paying any attention to her.

He watched as she finally gave up and ran in the opposite direction. Draco mumbled an excuse to Theo, and took off after her.

He caught up to her in time to see her run through the common room entrance. Draco said the password and entered the room cautiously. There he saw Hermione lying face down on the couch, after closer inspection Draco noticed her soft sobs.

He had had enough of how Hermione was being treated, and with this thought in his head, he walked over to the couch. There, he kneeled down and heard Hermione's proclamation, "I hate this! I hate being invisible!". And the voice in which she said it broke his heart so much that he softly tapped her on her shoulder and said, "Granger," as he brushed a stray, soft curl off her face, "I see you," before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his.

The kiss was soft, and warm and over in a few minutes when Draco pulled back as he smiled softly.

"Hermione what do you say about a little bit of revenge?" he asked with a sneaky twinkle in his eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think!  
**

**Ps: sorry for any errors!**

**Adieu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the very late update, we've been getting a lot of projects recently, so I couldn't find any time to upload this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please read one of my other Dramione stories, it's a sad oneshot called Terrible Things. Anyway I know that Pansy is normally portrayed as an evil character but I decided to make her a good friend of Draco's. The Slytherin password means 'cunning always triumphs.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione looked up with eyes that shone with happiness and a hint of mischief, her rose coloured lips curving in a smile that could only be described as wicked. "Sure, as long as they realise their mistake. Now I take it that you have a plan?"

Draco nodded his head and began to speak, "before I tell you my awe inspiring plan, you have to agree to follow through with it, no matter what," he said as his silver eyes met her warm honey coloured eyes.

Hermione tilted her head to the side slightly and seemed deep in thought for a few minutes before her smile returned once more. Putting out her hand, she said, "deal."

Draco looked at her for a few seconds before reaching out and grasping her hand in a handshake. Their eyes met yet again and immediately a blush rose in both their cheeks.

Draco cleared his throat and released Hermione's hand before getting up and gesturing towards the entrance with his head. Hermione awoke from the couch and walked towards him. Draco muttered the password and took Hermione's hand in his as he began to lead her to the first stage of their plan.

Hermione cautiously followed and watched with wide eyes as Draco led her to the Slytherin common room. When they finally reached a stop outside the Slytherin portrait, Draco quickly said, "astutus semper triumphat," and the serpent which was draped around a silver sword slowly unravelled and with a hiss, opened the door.

Draco pushed the door open fully and led a now terrified Hermione into the common room. When the pair entered, all eyes were immediately on them. Hermione drew closer to Draco and looked up at his face when her curiosity stirred up as she saw how the students around them acknowledged Draco with not only fear but respect and the way that Draco seemed to carry himself as if he were a redeemed prince who was once again amongst his people.

Hermione instantly straightened up and let go off Draco's arm, choosing instead to hold on to his hand. She no longer cowered behind his muscular frame and those who observed the pair would later say that she seemed as if she were a courageous princess who had fought and finally found her prince.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco finally stopped walking when he reached the entrance of the girls dormitories. He pushed aside the door and walked through the corridor until he reached a door which proclaimed the owner of the room to be Pansy Parkinson. Hermione let go of his hand and looked at the door before looking back at him with a question on her lips. Draco placed a finger on his lips to silence her and stepped forward to knock on the door. The pair waited in suspense until the door was flung open and out stepped Pansy in her uniform.

"What is it, Draco?" Pansy asked in an impatient voice.

"I need your help Pans," Draco replied.

Pansy's eyes moved from Draco to Hermione and then back to Draco. "I should have known this would have happened sooner or later," she muttered before moving aside to allow the two to enter.

After she closed the door and placed a silencing charm around the room, Pansy strode over to a luxurious looking chair and sat down directly across from Hermione and Draco.

"Well are you just going to sit there or are you going to tell me what's going on?" Pansy asked with her arms folded around her.

Draco drew in a deep breath and began to tell her how he had witnessed Hermione's break down and the cause of it as well. He did however skip the part about the kiss.

"Well it's about time that you used that brain you're famous for. I can't believe that your supposed best friends would treat you like that. I would only expect this from Gryffindors. "

At her comment, Hermione let out a snort.

Pansy immediately narrowed her eyes, " do you have a problem Granger?"

"It seems a little ironical that a Slytherin would say such a thing," Hermione said innocently.

"We Slytherins always look out for our own. That is the way it is and that is the way it will always be," Pansy said before turning to face Draco, "I like her, she's got guts if she can come to the vipers den and insult us. You made a good choice Drake," Pansy said with a tone that could only be described as that of sisterly affection.

"I know I did," Draco said as he sent a quick smile to Hermione, "now let's get to the plan. Firstly we need to draw as much attention as we can to Hermione, which means one thing, she needs a makeover. And that's where you come in," Draco said as he turned towards Pansy.

Pansy observed the pair before letting out a giggle and clapping her hands together, "I'll help you guy, oh this is going to turn out to be such an interesting year, I can't wait." Pansy then got out of the chair and shooed Draco off to a corner of her room before pulling Hermione to sit in front of the large mirror and table containing an assortment of devices which seemed like instruments of torture to Hermione.

Hermione took in all the objects in front of her and quickly shut her eyes, choosing instead to escape to the confines of her mind as Pansy began her work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later…

Hermione was nudged awake and opened her bleary eyes to see Pansy staring back her with a look of pride and next to her stood Draco whose face could only be described as that of shocked.

"Does it look that bad?" Hermione asked as she straightened up in the chair.

Pansy walked away with a snort. At the sound of her voice, Draco was shocked up at his stupor. Clearing his throat, he said, "you look…amazing, not that you didn't before... ugh you should see how you look," Draco mumbled in a shy voice.

When Draco moved away from her, Hermione looked into the mirror. At first glance the girl in reflected in the mirror seemed as if she were a graceful forest nymph or a queen sitting amidst her suitors. It was only when Hermione raised her hand that it finally sunk in that the girl in the mirror was actually her. She quickly stood up and looked at herself in front of the mirror.

Her bushy hair had been charmed into bouncy ringlets with streak of honey blond. Her clothes now fit snugly to her lithe form and her make-up had been done in such a way that it gave her a mysterious aura.

"Wow, thank you," Hermione said breathlessly as she stepped away from the mirror to thank Pansy.

"It's nothing," Pansy said with a wave of her hand, "now get to dinner and show those fools what they're missing out on."

Hermione simply nodded her head and looked at Draco, who took her hand and led her out of the girls dormitory, through the Slytherin common room and out into the passageway.

"Wow," Hermione said breathlessly for the second time that day. "I never expected Pansy to be so… accepting."

"The war changed us all," Draco said in a regretful voice.

Hermione looked up at him and squeezed his hand. The pair continued to walk in silence until they reached the doors of the Great Hall. There, Draco stopped and looked at Hermione, "ready?" he asked in a cautious voice.

"Ready," Hermione replied.

Both of them drew in a deep breath before opening the doors…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so I left you guys at a cliff-hanger. I'll try to post the next chapter soon, I promise. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Ps: sorry for any errors.**

**Arriva deci!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry about the really late review. I've been experiencing a horrid case of writers block but thankfully it's over. So without further or do, I present chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, the usual chatter ceased and nearly all eyes turned to rest on them. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it as she took in the shocked expressions of the occupants. Draco smiled and grasped her hand back before pulling her towards the Slytherin table. Hermione followed and soon they were standing in front of the Slytherin table. Of all the tables, the Slytherins were the only ones who had not reacted to the Gryffindor princess's arrival to their table. Pansy simply made space for them and they both sat down and eat in a comfortable silent.

Soon Hermione finished eating and she said, "I've got to go, I have to finish up some assignments."

"You mean to say that you haven't done the assignments for the next three weeks yet?" Draco asked in mock horror.

Hermione laughed and whacked him lightly on the shoulder before waking up and leaving the Great Hall.

Draco watched her go and tensed when he noticed that both Potter and Weasley had gotten up and followed her out.

"You better go after them," Pansy murmured,, "they don't look very happy."

Draco stared at his plate for a few minutes before leaving the table and exiting the Hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, ignorant to the two angry boys walking behind her until she heard a voice call her.

"Hermione," Ron called, "what the bloody hell was that?" he asked angrily.

Hermione felt her anger rise at the indignation in his voice. Turning around, she narrowed her eyes and said, "what that was ,Ronald, was none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. " She turned around and carried on walking, leaving behind a dumbstruck Ron and a silent Harry.

Since Hermione's back was turned, she did not notice Ron reaching for her until she felt his hand grab her shoulder roughly.

"Let go of me, Ronald," she said through clenched teeth.

"No Hermione, we haven't finished talking yet," Ron said. "You still haven't answered me as to why you were sitting with the Ferret and that table of snakes."

Hermione tightened her hand around her wand and was about to turn around and cast a spell when she heard Ron cry out in pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco left the Great Hall just in time to see Hermione being stopped by Potter and Weasel and was about to step in when he saw Hermione speak to the Weasel who had gone a funny shade of red. She had told him something before turning around and continuing on her way.

He felt a tingle of pride as he saw the dumbstruck look on the Weasel's face but the pride soon changed to anger as he witnessed the Weasel place a hand on Hermione's shoulder. He did not ,however, see Hermione's reach for her wand due to the red tinge of rage that had filled his vision.

He walked quickly over, pushing past a silent Potter and grabbed the hand that had been holding Hermione's shoulder. Draco sneered in disgust at the closeness of the Weasel and twisted his wrist until he let go of Hermione.

The red haired boy let out a squeal of pain before relinquishing his hold on Hermione. At the removal of his hand, Hermione spun around and had her wand to Weasel's throat before any of them had time to blink.

Draco let go the hand he had been holding and back away in surprise, suddenly thankful that he had never been on the receiving end of her wand.

"Do that again and I will personally castrate you in the most painful way possible," Hermione said menacingly, her threat causing each boy in attendance to be thankful they had never crossed her.

Ron gulped and quickly walked away, still holding his sore wrist. Harry looked at Hermione with an undecipherable expression before joining Ron.

Hermione let out a sigh of relieve before turning on Draco. "How dare you! I had everything under control," she hissed.

"Everything under control? He was holding you! That's not having control," Draco said, his voice equally filled with rage.

Hermione suddenly looked around, noticing the gathering crowd and pulled Draco down the corridor into an empty classroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione closed the door behind her before drawing in a calming breath. "You shouldn't have intervened," she said , "I was okay, I was about to stun him before you showed up. "

"I know luv. It's just when I saw that oaf's hands on you, I saw red. I couldn't help myself, he was touching what was mine," Draco said with a hint of possessiveness.

Hermione's grimace softened into a teasing smile, "and who said I was yours?" she asked.

"You were mine since the start of the year Granger, you still are and don't forget that," Draco whispered before leaning his head down.

However, Hermione darted out of reach just before his lips met hers. Weaving around tables, she wore a mischievous smile, "and tell me Malfoy, what does being yours entail?"

"Well you get this handsome body," Draco said jokingly before taking a step towards Hermione.

Hermione grinned and took a step back, "and what if you're not my type?"

"Please Granger, I'm everyone's type," Draco said with mock pride while taking a few more steps.

"Over confident much?" Hermione asked as she darted out of Draco's reach once again. "If that's all you have to offer, well then sorry I decline," she said with fake haughtiness.

"Ah but that's not all, you also get the benefit of my sharp wit and sparkling charms, " Draco said before walking around a table and grabbing Hermione.

Hermione leaned back and said, " I've had enough of your charms to last me a lifetime," in a slightly rougher voice.

"Give in Granger, you're mine," Draco whispered, bringing his face closer.

"Never," breathed Hermione and yet she found her face turning towards his.

And with that movement, Draco lowered his lips to hers and soon it became a battle of lips and eventually tongues. Each trying to dominate the other's mouth, yet there was an underlying sense of sweetness that the kiss held that stole the breath from Hermione's lungs and caused Draco's cheeks to tinge a light pink. Eventually both pulled apart and grasped for breath, yet their hands remained clasped together.

"Mine," Draco whispered, softly.

"Yours, " Hermione whispered back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh that ended well. Hermione is definitely not a damsel in distress. Anyway did you like the chapter or hate it? You can let me know in a review *hint, hint***

**Ps: sorry for any errors.**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My dear readers, allow me to share a secret with you. Lately I've only been able to write when I am either falling in love or falling apart. However it is also the reviews that I receive that help me write faster, so thank you! Without or do I present: chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

* * *

Hermione was the first one to pull away from the kiss, as she gasped softly for breath, her cheeks tinged pink.

As she struggled to catch her breath, she narrowed her eyes at Draco, "you're dangerous for my health," she said.

"Oh I know," Draco smirked.

Hermione sighed but took pleasure in the fact that Draco's cheeks were also pink. "It seems I have the same effect on you though," she said.

Draco looked at her with an undecipherable emotion surging through his face before he shook his head and grabbed her hand. He started walking and pulled Hermione behind him.

Hermione struggled to pull her hand back for a while before she gave up and followed Draco,

"well where are we going?" she asked as she tried, unsuccessfully, to dig her heels into the floor.

Draco shook his head at her failed attempts and continued to pull her. Hermione huffed and followed him in silence until she passed a pillar. At once a mischievous smiled crossed her lips. She lunged to the left and wrapped her arm around the stone pillar. She used all of her strength, which was remarkable for a girl her size, and hung on to the column.

Draco continued to walk until he felt a tug on his arm. He turned around and groaned as he saw Hermione.

"Hermione, luv. You're causing a scene," Draco said as he looked around at the growing crowd around the pair.

"After your little incident with Ron, I would think that you wouldn't mind causing spectacles," she smirked. "And I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we're going."

Draco huffed and let go of her hand, "fine if you must know, I was going to take you to the Great Hall."

Hermione looked at him in confusion," whatever for?"

"Well firstly so that the Slytherins didn't think that Pothead and Weasel had killed us and somehow had hidden our bodies. And also so that the Gryffindors didn't come after me for revenge, thinking that I'd killed their Princess," Draco explained as he made a lunge for her hand.

Hermione easily evaded his grab and laughed, "ah ha! So you were taking us there for your own self-preservation."

"Well what would you expect? I am a Slytherin, after all," Draco said.

Hermione sighed and let go off the pillar, "yes, but you're my Slytherin. Now let's go to the Great Hall so vengeful Gryffindors don't sneak into the dorm and try to kill you in your sleep."

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and began to continue his initial trip, "I would think the Gryffindors would kill me outright, it sort of goes with the whole foolish bravery thing."

"Ah, but you see we Gryffindors may be brave but we aren't stupid," Hermione said as she walked besides him.

"Well I know that you're not stupid luv, can't say the same for the rest of your housemates," he said teasingly.

"Like Slytherins are geniuses," Hermione said.

"Of course we are, it's part of being cunning," Draco replied smugly.

Hermione snorted, "oh really? What about your two body guards?"

Hermione laughed as Draco shot her a confused look. "Crabbe and Goyle."

"Oh," Draco laughed, "those two make quite a scintillating conversation sometimes."

"Yeah right," Hermione said as she gave him an incredulous look.

"Really luv," Draco said as he tried to sound convincing before he burst out laughing. After his bout of laughter, he raised his hands up in surrender, "okay I surrender, maybe not all Slytherins are smart."

Hermione shot him a triumphant look as they continued to walk to the Great Hall.

* * *

As the pair made their way to the Great Hall, a figure lurking in the shadows watched as Draco made a game of grabbing Hermione's hand while Hermione evaded his. He curled his mouth into a sneer. Soon the happy couple would be reduced to nothing and he would relish in the feeling. As he saw them near the doors, he stepped out the shadows and called out, "Hey Malfoy."

The blonde turned around and grimaced, Hermione's hand still in his. "What do you want ?"

"A word if you please," the boy spat out, his voice filled with venom.

Draco turned back and let go of Hermione's hand, gesturing for her to go ahead of him. He watched as she looked cautiously between the two before walking slowly towards the door.

The boy waited until she was out of slight to begin to talk and his words made Draco wish that he could perform an Unforgivable without the wrath of the accursed Ministry bearing on him.

The boy spoke, and spoke quickly as he witnessed his words effect on the blonde. When he was done he cast a warning glare at the boy before pushing past him and toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione had left Draco and had continued to walk at a slow pace in order to for him to catch up. Thankfully Draco was able to move quite fast and eventually he caught up to her. She shot him a curious look but he just gave her a cautious shake of his head and took her hand in his once again.

After a few minutes, the pair had arrived back at the Great Hall and were preparing to step in when Hermione stopped Draco. "Draco wait," she said as she pulled on his arm. "I think I should spend some time at the Gryffindor table."

"Why?" Draco asked her, confused.

"I need to reassure some of my friends that you don't have me under some spell as well as show Ron and Harry that I don't need help against them," she replied, her face full of determination.

"Luv, do you really need to do this?" Draco asked as he tried to get Hermione to reconsider.

"Yes, yes I do," Hermione said as she let go of Draco's hand and pushed open the large doors of the Great Hall. "I'll find you when supper ends," she promised before she walked through the doorway, leaving Draco behind.

* * *

Draco sighed as he watched Hermione walk towards the Gryffindor table, before he set off to his table. As he sat down, Pansy shot him a look full of curiosity. He shook his head, motioning that he would explain later. Pansy nodded once to show that she had understood him before she turned to her side and continued her conversation with Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco stared at his plate and watched as a bowl of chocolate pudding appeared. The sight would normally make him hungry but now all it did was turn his stomach. He cast on last glance at Hermione before he started to slowly reach for his spoon.

* * *

Hermione walked bravely past Ron and Harry and sat down in the empty seat next to the Parvati Patil.

"Hey Hermione," Parvati said as she cast a curious glance at Hermione. "So what's going on with you and Malfoy?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione confessed. "But I think he may like me."

"Are you sure about that?" Parvati asked.

"Yes…why?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well he is currently snogging Astoria Greengrass," Parvati said as pointed at the pair.

Hermione followed her finger and let out a shocked gasp before she dropped her spoon and ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco had nearly finished his chocolate pudding when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and looked at the person who had dared disturb him. He grimaced as he thought of a solution to the reason for his unease. He placed an irritated look on his face before speaking.

"What do you want Astoria?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh nothing," she replied as she sat down in the empty seat next to him.

"I don't believe I invited you to sit here," Draco said as he watched her fiddle with a fork.

"Such bad manners," Astoria murmured, her attention fixed on him. Draco swallowed back a retch of disgust before he pulled Astoria to him and placed his lips on hers.

He felt Astoria stiffen before she began to kiss him back. Draco let the kiss continue for a few more seconds until he heard a familiar gasp and the sound of running. He quickly pushed Astoria aside and wiped his mouth.

Astoria, oblivious to his disgust, was beaming at him. She moved forward as if to kiss him when a hand jerked her back and Draco found himself face to face with a fuming Pansy Parkinson.

"What the hell were you thinking Drake?" Pansy screeched. "You better sort this out or I swear to merlin I will never forgive you for ruining your only chance at something good," she said as she shoved him towards the door.

Draco looked at Pansy in shock before he began to run. As he ran out of the Great Hall, he saw Pansy whisper a quick spell and watched as Astoria's skin erupted into boils.

* * *

Hermione could hear his footsteps behind her, his voice pleading her to stop. But she continued running, fearful of what would happen if she stopped. She carried on running until her legs ached and her lungs were screaming for air. She stopped and looked around before running into one of the many classrooms of Hogwarts.

* * *

As soon as Draco exited the Great Hall, he saw a trail of brown hair flying off into a corridor. He followed it instantly, knowing that it belonged to Hermione. While he ran after he, he yelled out her name, begging with her to stop and listen to him. But she never did. As he ran, he could hear her laboured breaths and he knew that she would tire soon and stop, so he increased the speed of his running, hoping to catch up to her. He quickly turned left onto another corridor and looked around for the brown hair that he had been chasing but to no avail. He looked around before he walked up to the first door and opened it, looking into the room in search for Hermione. The first room was empty, prompting him to open the second door. When the second room held no success, he stepped in front of the third door.

* * *

She could hear him. The sound of his breathing echoed through the door. He was here. Hermione stepped back and pulled out her wand as she prepared for him to open the door.

* * *

Draco drew in a deep breath before he opened the last door and stuck his head in. He quickly jumped back as a Expulso hit the wall near his head. He cast a quick Protego before he ventured back into the classroom. There he found Hermione, her back was to the furthest wall of the classroom, her wand pointed at him.

"Bloody hell woman! You nearly hit me with that!" he yelled.

"Yeah I know, next time I won't miss," Hermione said as she lifted up her wand, preparing to cast a spell.

Draco immediately lifted up his hands calmingly. "Hermione, wait. It's not what it looked like," he said pacifyingly.

"Then what was it, Draco?" Hermione asked, her voice weary.

"I had to do it. I'm as disgusted as you are," Draco said.

"It didn't look that way!" Hermione shouted as she shot a Flipendo at him.

Draco cursed and watched as the spell hit his shield. He quickly cast an Expelliarmus, watching as Hermione's wand shot to his hand.

"Hermione listen to me, I would never willingly kiss Astoria. The only person I want to kiss is you. You're mine and I don't want anyone else," he said as he clutched both his wand and hers.

Hermione let out a bitter laugh, "I'm yours? Don't make me laugh. This was all just a ploy to hurt me wasn't it? 'Let's kick the Mudblood while she's down, 'right?"

"No… I wouldn't do that to you. Everything I've told you this year was true. I really want you to be mine," Draco said, his face stricken.

"Well too bad Malfoy, I'm not ever going to be yours. Not anymore," Hermione said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Draco's heart tore at the tears in her eyes and the words she had said. "You don't mean that Mione, you're just a little angry," Draco said, more to reassure himself.

"I do, I mean every word. Just go Malfoy. Leave me alone," Hermione said as her tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"But…" Draco started to say.

"Leave!" Hermione shouted as she flung a book at him.

Draco watched as the book bounced against his shield before he set her wand down on a table and cast one last longing look at her before he turned around and left.

As soon as Hermione heard the door close, she slid down to the floor, her back against the wall and buried face in her arms, her tears sliding down her face.

* * *

Draco clenched his fists as he walked quickly to the Slytherin common rooms. He muttered the password and walked in, ignoring all the eyes that followed him. He walked towards the seat in front of the fireplace and summoned a glass of firewhiskey before he sat down. He took a sip and closed his eyes, his mind still reeling from the expression on Hermione's face.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a soft cough next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw Pansy sit next to him with a worried look on her face. He sighed knowing that she wouldn't leave until she heard what had happened.

He stared ahead at the fire as he began to speak, "it's over Pans, she refused to listen to me. She wouldn't even look at me without hate in her eyes."

Pansy sighed, "What do you expect Draco? After you did that, I'm surprised you're still alive. "

"What would you have me do, Pans? It was the only thing I could think of at the time, " Draco said as he raised his glass up to his lips.

"Maybe I can explain this to her. It's all just a big misunderstanding right?," Pansy asked as she got up to leave.

Draco shook his head, "it's no use. She won't listen to you."

"She might, if she knows why you did it," Pansy said, her eyes narrowing.

Draco tipped the glass backward and emptied its contents quickly before recounting what had had happened. When he was done, Pansy was pale faced and her fists were clenched. "When I get a hold of that boy, I will make him wish he never was born," she promised.

Draco flinched, an angry Pansy was one thing, but a Pansy that was hell-bent on retribution took the word scary to a whole new level.

"Drake where is she?" Pansy asked as she visibly tried to calm herself.

Draco refilled his glass before he told her the location of the classroom. He took a sip of firewhiskey as he watched her leave, closing his eyes and thinking about Hermione once more.

* * *

Pansy drew out her wand cautiously as she opened the door of the classroom that Draco had said Hermione would be in. After no spells were fired at her, she stepped in fully and looked around. As soon as she found Hermione she instantly ran over to her.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," she said soothingly as she put her arms around Hermione's shaking shoulders.

"Is it?" Hermione asked as she rested her head on Pansy's shoulder.

"Definitely, now about Draco…." Pansy began to say before Hermione interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear anything about him," Hermione said.

"Fine," Pansy said. "But it really wasn't his fault."

"How could it be his fault? He kissed her," Hermione whispered.

"Well I can't say anything since I've been forbidden to speak about him. But what's wrong with you girl? Where the Hermione Granger who came to the snake's den and insulted us? The girl who helped take down Voldemort? The girl who stood up to Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"She's in here somewhere," Hermione mumbled.

"Well get her out, because I know for a fact that she wouldn't sit here crying, she would do something about this whole mess," Pansy said, unware of what thoughts her words were causing in Hermione's head.

"You're right," Hermione said as her face brightened as she thought of a plan. "You're absolutely right. Now isn't the time for tears. Now's the time for revenge. "

"Whoa there, I didn't mean it like that," Pansy said worriedly.

"Oh I know," Hermione said as she wiped away her tears and began to tell Pansy about her plan.

When she was done, Pansy pulled back slightly and cast a concerned look at her. "Are you sure about this?"

Hermione nodded her head," I want to hurt him as much as he hurt me."

Pansy shook her head, "you're playing a dangerous game Hermione. A game that is not needed, if you would just listen to what I have to tell you..."

"I know, I'm feeling dangerous. I don't want to hear about him," Hermione said as she smiled wickedly.

Pansy shook her head again, "you'll go through with this even if I don't help, won't you?"

"Of course," Hermione grinned.

Pansy groaned," very well. I'm in. Just remember that I warned you against it later on."

"Okay. And Pansy… thanks," Hermione said as she got up and walked out, picking up her wand on the her way out.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Pansy asked as she made her way out of the classroom as well.

* * *

Hermione walked to her room quietly, after slipping into the Head Dormitory. As she sunk into her soft bed, her mind raced as she thought about how the plan would begin to take place tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, so hope you enjoyed the chapter. You can review and let me know**

_**Ps: sorry for any**_ **errors.**

_P.p.s: this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far._

_Ciao!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been busy, but I'm back and promise to try and update all my ongoing stories. Anyway enjoy the story!**

**BEFORE YOU READ CHAPTER 6: CHAPTER 5 HAD BE ALTERED AND IF YOU DO NOT READ THE NEW VERSION FIRST, YOU WILL BE LOST!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

* * *

As Pansy made her way back to the dormitory, her thoughts switching between anger at her friends' situation and sorrow for her friend's sadness. She had always been good friends with Draco and never before had she seen him in such a state. She knew that she should have discouraged Hermione's plot against him but she also knew that she would rather have a hand in it then no knowledge of the act so that she would be able to warn Draco. She winced as she neared the dungeons, she began to prepare herself to face Draco. But try as she might, her mind kept being drawn to what he had told her earlier.

*Flashback start*

* * *

Draco gestured towards an adjacent divan and waited until she sat before he began.

"What is spoken from now on must not reach anyone's ears. No one must hear of this Pans, promise me," Draco said as he focused his steel eyes on her.

Pansy nodded her promise silently and waited for him to continue. She did not have to wait long, as shortly after he started to speak.

"It started earlier, before we could go to the Great Hall. We were nearly there when I heard a voice. I wish I had never stopped to heed it," Draco said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"I didn't want Hermione to miss dinner, so I urged her to go ahead while I faced the boy. He waited for her to go before he could spew his vile threats. He said… he said he would hurt her Pans," Draco said as he clenched his hand. "And I would do anything to ensure that never happens again."

Pansy's eyes widened in recognition, she knew that even now Draco would go to the ends of the earth to protect Hermione, even if it meant hurting the both of them to keep her safe. "Drake, have you considered that those were just empty threats?" Pansy asked, trying to comfort her friend.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at her, "Do you think I would risk her even if it were?"

Pansy shook her head," of course not. But don't forget you are a Slytherin. Why didn't you just deal with the boy and end this matter? And why would you deal with it like that of all things?"

"I thought of that Pans. But he has others under his influence, even if I end him, his threat will still live on. Better the danger I know then the one I don't," Draco said, hopelessly. "I had to make it public so that he would think his plan had worked, and she refused to talk to me so I couldn't explain."

Pansy felt a flush of anger course through her and she struggled to silence the roars that bayed for the blood of her friend's enemy. She clenched her fists and made him a promise before leaving to find Hermione.

* * *

*Flashback end*

Pansy closed her eyes and shook her head to clear away the memory. When she opened her eyes she found that she was had reached the common rooms. Muttering the password she pushed opened the doors and sighed when she entered. Draco had continued to drink after she had left and he was now lying on the same settee she had left him on with his glass slowly slipping from his hand. Grumbling, she gently took the glass from him before it broke and slowly cast a quick Mobilicorpus and directing Draco into his former bed. When Draco had been moved successfully into his bed, she softly closed the door and made her way back to the common room.

She settled in front of the fire and closed her eyes as she massaged away the beginning of a headache. Pansy groaned as she settled her face on her knees and felt the warmth of the fire on her face. Tomorrow would be a busy day, she just knew it. And from what had happened today she knew it would only worsen. She sat there for a few minutes before she rose and made her way to her bed, relishing in the soft pillow and welcoming blankets. Dawn would soon arrive and with it trouble.

* * *

Draco groaned as his head throbbed in protest of the previous night's drinking. He rolled over and tried to expel the sunlight that was cheerily striking him in the face. He heard his door open and was about to throw a pillow at the intruder when he heard Pansy's voice.

"I come in peace, and bearing gifts," she said as she edged her way into the room and thrust a hangover potion at him.

Draco groaned in thanks, as it seemed that it was the only noise he could make without making his head split in half. He hastily opened the vial and poured the foul tasting liquid down his throat before looking at Pansy.

"Thanks Pans," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't expect me to help every time you drink yourself into oblivion, Drake, " Pansy warned as she moved to open the curtains further. Although they were in dungeons , Dumbledore had devised a method so that sunlight still shone through the cold of the dungeons.

"Yes yes, I know," Draco said as he smiled at her.

"You should get ready. Today will prove to be one of the hardest days for you," Pansy cautioned. Draco looked at her curiously and she sighed, "Hermione has devised a plot against you. And she isn't known as the Gryffindor princess just for her part of the Golden Trio. So I suggest you prepare yourself for what she has no doubt planned."

Draco looked at her, and Pansy watched in amusement as a flash of fear flitted across his face.

"She wouldn't do anything too dangerous right?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Nothing too dangerous," Pansy laughed at Draco's sigh of relief, "for her."

Draco gulped, "I hope I survive long enough for me to explain to her."

"Me too Drake, me too," Pansy said before she turned to leave.

* * *

Who is this mystery boy everyone is speaking about? I wonder. ^^,

Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.

Au revoir!


End file.
